


Play

by Indybaggins



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/pseuds/Indybaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the life of Ryan and Greg…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

 

 

Ryan calmly eyed Greg, who was throwing him a murderous glare laced with lust and, to his credit, some amusement too. Ryan had him trapped under him, completely naked and face-down on the bed, Greg’s one arm pushed against his back at a strange angle between them. 

Ryan placed a soft lick on Greg’s exposed neck, and felt him trying to turn his head to look at him, catching a glimmer of his naked eyes and a scrutinising frown on his forehead. He could tell he was about to speak, so tightened the grip he had on Greg’s wrist, digging his fingers into Greg’s back and his own stomach, and opened his mouth to quickly bite Greg’s shoulder blade, causing him to sigh and shift beneath him, and as he sucked the skin he could hear Greg utter a sound of frustration. 

They had been going at it for a while, and he knew Greg was aching for some sort of release, even felt him grinding into the mattress as he was trapped under him, but he didn’t want to let him go quite yet, enjoying the slowly rising tension he could feel in his muscles, feel his growing irritation, mentally making a game out of how long he could distract him before he would start cursing and demanding to be let go. 

Knowing Greg he knew it would have to be good, so he moved down, careful not to let him go as he moved his knees from where they had been pinning the back of Greg’s legs to the mattress, and started lightly tracing his mouth over the dip in Greg’s back, right over his tail bone. He could hear Greg murmur something indistinct, but when he sharply bit the sensitive skin, let go and then trailed his tongue over the small lingering marks he could see Greg’s skin break out in goose bumps and feel him shudder. 

Wondering how far he could go, he traced his lips a little lower, putting faint kisses on the skin as he went, and used his tongue to softly outline the little alcove of space between the start of Greg’s buttocks, moving his tongue back and forth until the pale skin was glistering wet. 

Greg stayed strangely silent at that, just his breathing audible in the air, but when he moved just that little lower, Greg brought his free hand down on the mattress with a thud, and urged him on hoarsely, his voice breaking “Ryan!” 

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh a little, a deep, rumbling laugh he was sure Greg could feel throughout _his_ body as well, and answered calmly “No.” 

He did let go of Greg’s arm pinned between them though, mainly concerned at how there were faint bruises appearing there, the skin raw and red already, but before Greg could move away Ryan used his hand to lie on Greg’s ass and traced his tongue between the cheeks, slowly. 

Greg stilled right away and even breathed something that sounded suspiciously much like “Oh…” into the pillow. 

Ryan went on then, spreading Greg’s legs some more, finding a strange kind of thrill in the fact that it continued to render Greg mostly silent. When he pressed his tongue _inside_ though, Greg did cry out, a loud and long string of words that somehow meant “more, please” and “yes” and “holy fuck” and Ryan couldn’t believe they hardly every did this as it was utterly intimate to be so very _close_ , to taste him like this.

He could feel Greg’s legs tremble under his touch and urged him off the mattress, just enough so he could wrap his hand around Greg’s dick. When Ryan started stroking him, using his hand in time with his tongue to create a rhythm, he had already known Greg wouldn’t last long, he could smell it, sense it, hear it in his breathing. He was still surprised when Greg came suddenly though, violently, feeling his ass clench around his tongue, hear the fervour in his voice. 

He kept it up a while longer, sensing every shudder of Greg’s body, every tremor of release, until he fell silent and Ryan moved back up the bed, where he met Greg’s half-lidded eyes, his soft expression. He smiled a little in return, and Greg grinned briefly. 

Greg looked tired. He supposed they both did, so he just put his head down near Greg’s shoulder, inching a little closer until they were touching, and closed his eyes. 

They fell asleep with the lights on.

 

 

 

 


End file.
